Young Blood
by xXbeautydoesntcostathingXx
Summary: Might be a two-shot/ Rating may change;


**Howdy….do you remember me? No okay. I'm Alison and I've lacked my writing. I have had writers block and to top that off my laptop thought it would be funny to delete my saved documents for She is Love Love Love…don't worry I re-wrote them but it took a while hence being absent. Okay, this is a cute story that popped into my head while listening to a song called "Young Blood." it's by the Naked and Famous. Go listen to the song on YouTube and watch the music video. I loved it and right away I thought of Eclare. Also while we're on the song topic….I'M HOLDING A CONTEST! It doesn't really have anything to do with fan fiction….but it does to the song. Whoever has a YouTube account and reviews this story can participate. **

**Make an Eclare video and place the song "Young Blood." in the background….okay? Whoever has the most successful video will win and get a story any length, any rating, and any story line of their choice! Obviously Eclare…so if you like this tell your friendly friends.**

**This may be a two shot but it depends on how I feel about it. No hateful comments on how Clare is vulgar or crude or selfish about her body…that was my intention. Pretty please leave a comment? Pretty please with naked Chambers brothers on top? No…Kay.**

* * *

**Eli's POV**

It was the end of the school year and even though I had no intention of leaving the house tonight, I had too, for Adam. I slumped over to my dresser and pulled up a pair of black khaki shorts and tugged a belt along with a white and gray striped V-neck.

"Dude!" I heard from my doorway. I jumped at the sudden noise over my loud music and turned to see Adam standing there with a smile on his face and a girl on his arm. Ever since Adam's testosterone surgery, he has been quite the ladies' man. He still had that girly look to the features on his face but his body was completely male.

The short peck on the cheek and a tug on his arm before whispering "I'm going to wait in the car." And then scampered off into the dark hallway. He smiled at her and I rolled my eyes, he falls so fast.

Adam walked over to my bed and took a seat. "So." He bugged, smacking the sheets.

"So…." I mimicked, stepping into my all black high tops.

"So, he smirked enthusiastically. "I know you aren't as excited about tonight as I am, but please tell me you're going to at least try to have fun. You need it, plus you won't be alone, a lot of Ali's popular friends will be there. You could hang around them." He sighed, flipping through my comic books.

"Hmm, me and a popular girl. Sounds interesting." I laughed, grabbing my phone and wallet. Adam looked up and laughed with me before we gathered our belongings and left the room

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Jenna rushed into my room with a bag and some hair products.

"Okay, you have to look perfect. Tons of guys will be there!" Jenna, my second best friend always exaggerated but at the end of the day it always paid off.

"Really? Are you going to dress me or something?" I laughed and she nodded eagerly.

"Yep." She smiled bumping me onto the bed and moving around to the closet.

"You have to look perfect. Show that K.C what he's missing." She mumbled, scanning the closet.

"Again Jenna, you turned him down. Thank you." I smiled hugging her.

"Clare, you really think I would pick that pig over you? Besides, you know me. Hoes before Bros." She laughed taking a black set floral tube top off of a hanger and flinging it at me. I didn't even get to look at the shirt before Jenna pulled my worn shirt over my head and tugged the new one on. She pushed me towards the mirror and held a tight mini skirt over my pants.

"You should wear this!" she giggled, taking it off the clip hanger.

"And let guys look up my skirt. I don't think so." I said moving around to my hamper retrieving a pair of shorts.

"If I'm going to look like a slut in anything I'd rather it be something that covers my crotch." I joked, pulling up black ripped booty shorts.

"My oh my, Clare Edwards. Ali and I have taught you well." She gasped examining my outfit.

I smiled and placed my hands on my hips. "By the way, where is Ali?" I asked.

"Oh, you know Adam…well she seems to have a huge crush on him and his new body." Jenna giggled, placing on blue sparkly eye shadow.

'Hmmm, Adam is a good guy….just because he has a dick all of a sudden doesn't mean he's any different than he was before." I frowned getting out my curling iron.

"Yeah, I know. We both know Ali; she has this big issue with image. I guess it doesn't matter to her anymore." Jenna shrugged.

"What…does that mean?" I asked her letting the iron heat up.

"No, Clare I don't mean it like that. I love Adam you know that. He's one of my best friends, but he's an FTM and Ali cares about those things unlike you and me." She said getting up to do my hair. "Yeah. Your right, I just don't want Adam to get hurt if people start to tease her about dating Adam." I sighed starting my mascara.

"Don't worry. We were talking the other day and from what she told me about their first date tells me she really likes this guy. I'm more worried about Adam liking someone else." She shrugged.

"No, Adam's not like that." I said, and Jenna nodded. "I know, but all of a sudden he is quite the ladies' man. But enough about them! Have those dance classes been paying off?" Jenna said parting my long hair.

"Yes, isn't there supposed to be live music or something?" I asked, taking the flyer off of my vanity.

"Yeah. Some band called The Naked and Famous." She explained placing a crystal scalloped headband around my hair.

"What?"

"Yeah, live or something–"I cut Jenna off and grabbed the flyer turning around.

"Are you kidding? That's my absolute without a doubt favorite band in the entire world!" I shouted scanning the paper to see if it was true.

"Yeah, I heard one of their songs a while ago they are pretty good. It'll give you a chance to move those hips and show those boys that you aren't just some girl that gets dumped by a jock and then cries alone in her house making out with her teddy bear and box of chocolates watching Some Kind of Wonderful –"

"Are you done?" I laughed pausing her rant, holding out a hand. "Sorry." She laughed. "Now sit, I'm not done with your makeup!" She giggled grabbing me by the shoulders and plopping me in the chair. "Please no blue eye shadow!" I said moving the applicator out of her hand. "Fine. Brown and opal." She sighed, patting my eyes with a brush. It took her five minutes because once Jenna gets going she gets a little carried away. I had a line of black liquid eye liner over my lids where my eyelashes start and sparkly cream eye shadow over my lids. And a _ton_** of mascara.**

"Done!" She cheered smearing lip gloss on my lips. I giggled and looked in the mirror. She did a pretty good job and I looked pretty hot. I smiled at my reflection and got up with Jenna to slip on my ankle fringe moccasins, along with a few rings.

"I promise you Clare, every guy there will be staring." She smirked, pushing me out the door and we left without another word.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

When we got there it was even worse than I thought. There was a big stage with a scrawny white kid speaking into a microphone letting the crowd know who was about to appear. There were kiosks everywhere and balloons strung from lampposts. There were tire swings and fried food smells and different sounds. There were plenty of happy couples sharing ice cream cones, licking the syrupy contents off of each other's faces. There wasn't one thing I wanted to do, I just wanted to leave. I wasn't much of a people person.

The boy on the stage adjusted his square framed glasses, and side stepped off the stage. The audience screamed and the music began. I wasn't much for the mellow key music but this wasn't a half bad song.

The music flooded from my ears when I heard a small screech and the sound of a girl giggling. I turned and saw two girls walking, or more like running my way. The first girl was pretty, with a thicker figure and short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She had a white top on with specks of something blue, along with shorts and electric blue boots. She was dragging someone behind her, who was laughing and screaming. Until she came into view…

She was much smaller than the blond and her hair was the color of honey and her eyes were a crystal blue, happy and vibrant. I stared into them like they were miles away, they were so clear. She had black makeup all over her eyes, with thick black eyelashes. I knew they were real and I could tell even though she wasn't all that close yet. Her tube top was falling down showing her chest a little more than intended; it wasn't like I minded though.

"Ali!" The two girls shouted, as the smaller one jumped into Ali's arms swinging up her legs.

"Hi! You guys look great! Look Adam! It's Jenna and Clare!" Ali shouted tugging on his sleeve.

"Hey guys." Adam grinned and waved. "Oh, this is Eli." He said stepping aside. The smaller one smiled and widened her eyes. "I'm Clare." She giggled, sticking out her hand towards mine. I just stood blinking until Adam nudged my arm to touch hers. I stumbled a little and we were very close now, so I could see her crimson blush spreading like wildfire on her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Eli." I smirked taking her hand into mine. Her hands were warm and again I could see her ocean blue eyes. "I'm Jenna." The blonde smiled and looped her arm into Ali's. Clare giggled again and looked at Ali and Jenna. "C'mon I wanna dance." She smiled dropping my hand and the electricity stopped. Fortunately, and I am going to have to thank Adam later, but Adam stopped Clare from running off.

"Wait, Eli likes to dance." She smiled bringing Clare towards me by her arm.

"Really?" She smiled her face lighting up, lacing our fingers together.

I nodded even though it wasn't really true. She nodded and took me with her letting Jenna and Ali trail behind us. Clare stopped and turned around so her back was facing my chest. She threaded her slender fingers in my hair and tugged at the black strands as the music started up again.

She rolled her hips onto mine and smoothed her hands down my neck. My body went stiff, Clare noticed and reached for my hands and put them onto her hips. I heard her laugh and again and she turned around to face me.

"For someone who loves to dance you sure don't move very much." She teased. I smirked and spun her back around. I bucked my hips into her bottom and heard a breathy moan leave her lips. I slid my hands from her hips to her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"I never said I loved to dance. I like to grind," I trailed off bucking my hips into hers once more and she groaned again. "With you." I smirked into her soft hair and turned her around. The song ended and a new one began to play, a much racier song. It sounded familiar and remembered it from the first time I had grinded. It was "Dirty by Christina Aguilera."

_Ooh, I'm overdue _

_Give me some room_

_I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues _

_I'm in the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweating till my clothes come off_

_It's explosive_

_Speakers are thumping_

_(oh)_

_Still jumping, till six in the morning_

_Table dancing glasses are crashing_

_(Oh)_

_No question, time for some action._

_Temperature's up (can you feel it?)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys _

_Gonna make some noise!_

_Gonna get rowdy!_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirty._

_It's about time that I came to start the party._

Clare was moving fast now all over me and I was having a hard time keeping up, so I wasn't surprised when someone came up to take her from me.

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" the guy had Justin Bieber hair and was only a smidge shorter than me but a mountain compared to Clare.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, lacing our fingers together again and this time I didn't look shocked. "Who's this?" he asked. I looked at Clare and smirked. "Yes, who's this?" I said looking down at him.

"This is K.C. My ex-boyfriend." She smirked looking at him. "Yeah, her ex-boyfriend who plays basketball and is six four and never realized how sexy you are." He glared at me. "How 'bout you Emo boy, you play any sports?" He laughed crossing his arms and I smiled and shook my head amused that he was actually proud of himself.

"So, ex-boyfriend see you later." She smiled, pulling me along by my belt loop. K.C ran in front of her and stopped her by the shoulder. "Why don't you take a break, looks like you need it?" He laughed in my direction and I stepped up to say something but Clare's little fist on my chest stopped him.

"Don't he really isn't worth it." Clare frowned looking me in the eyes with her big ones.

"C'mon Clare, dance with me." He said tugging her shorts.

"I'm good." She laughed, walking away and he stopped her again. By this time we had drawn a crowd.

"C'mon baby, I we need you." He said looking down at his crotch. And again if Clare hadn't spoken up he would have been on the ground. Clare looked up at him through her wispy side bangs and scoffed.

"You know, your height doesn't compensate your small dick." She stated cocking her head sideways and pulled me off by my belt loops. The people that gathered around us began laughing and K.C slumped off towards some brunette as I stood there running after Clare.

"Wow. Who would have thought?" I laughed.

She shook her head and stopped walking; I looked into her eyes and frowned. I was about to say something but her eyes got really wide. "Ooh! Eli!" She screamed pulling me towards a shop with blue and red graffiti all over the windows.

"What?"

"Look!" She shouted eyeing a girl sitting in what looked like a torn up dentist chair.

"Piercings?" I laughed.

She nodded and the last thing I remember was her pulling me through the door and smelling the smell of rubbing alcohol.

* * *

"Let me see!" She shouted grazing her soft fingers on the hair covering my ear.

"Okay." I chuckled and took my hand away. Clare lifted the raven hair and gasped at the metal earing hanging on my cartilage.

"I cannot believe you got this with me." She giggled, taking her hand off my earlobe. "What can I say; your eyes make me do crazy things." I smirked resting my chin on my knuckles staring into her eyes.

She blushed and looked away. My phone buzzed and I looked to check the time, it was Adam texting me that he was leaving. I looked to see what time it was and noticed it was after twelve. I looked up to see Clare scanning the parking lots and the stage. I dropped my phone in my pocket and spoke up. "Looks like my rides leaving." I sighed, placing my phone in my pocket.

"Really?" She frowned turning her head to look into my eyes.

I nodded my head and scooted out of the cold metal chair. "I guess I'll see you around–"She cut me off by standing on her tip-toes and pressing her lips to mine. Clare pulled me down by my shoulders and swept her tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips letting her have entrance into my mouth as my hands started to follow my actions. I placed them on her hips letting the pads of my thumbs graze her hipbones. I felt her breath through her nostrils as her chest heaved out and she pulled away making a "pop" Sound.

"Actually I have something I wanted to show you." She said trailing her eyes up to mine.

"W-what do you want to s-show me?" I stuttered out of breath from the kiss.

"Lanterns." She stated.

"Lanterns?" I repeated.

"Lanterns." She said one last time, taking my hand and leading me away.

"Wow. Toronto's gorgeous from this view." I sighed raising my orange lantern.

"I know." She smiled, pressing her lips together sitting in the grass.

I smirked looking down at her and then at the paper light in my hand. I took a seat next to her draping my free arm around her shoulders.

"Who showed you this?" I asked her pinning together my eye brows.

"No one found this myself." She giggled tapping her knee. I nodded and faced my head towards the lake. There was a tall grassy hill with a sparkling river lying underneath it. We sat under a willow tree talking, poking holes through our lanterns, stealing kisses from each other and I couldn't help but play the kiss over and over in my mind.

_Were all young and naïve still_

_We require certain skill_

_The mood it changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to fight the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

_We lie beneath the stars at night_

_Our hands gripping each other tight_

_You keep my secrets hope to die_

_Promises, swear them to the sky_

I watched as her eyelids drooped shut and I kissed the tip of her nose. I watched as her head slowly fell to the crook of my neck, and I watched as her hands wrapped around my waist. I could watch her forever but before I lost her for the night, I had to know.

"Clare?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked tapping my finger on the tips of her boots.

"I just really wanted to kiss you." She mumbled again, nestling her face even deeper into me.

I smirked and rested my head only slightly onto hers. She was tired and didn't know what she was saying but until next time I would take it and savor it. I stole a quick glance and watched her full chest rise up and down, and then I knew that, she really meant it.

* * *

**…**.**please leave a review to this sappy sad awful written fluffy fluff full of fluff I have provided for you…**

**Alison….when are you going to learn that you can not write?**


End file.
